


The Two Times TJ Leaves Cyrus Speechless & The One Time Cyrus Leaves TJ Speechless

by ofmiceandeve



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmiceandeve/pseuds/ofmiceandeve
Summary: The two times TJ left Cyrus speechless in front of his friends and the one time Cyrus left TJ a blushing speechless mess in front of his (TJ) friends.(is also on wattpad in a Tyrus book of mine but I've decided to post them on here too)





	1. Chapter 1

Is set in high school, Cyrus is in year 9 (freshman) and TJ is in 10 (sophomore).

I kinda wanted to have like the whole thing where they have clearly liked each other since middle school.

(please read to understand the plot better)

Also, the way their school runs is going to be like how mine is to help the plot, where basically there are 6 lesson spots a day but you only have 5 classes and you don't have every class every day, so there are free periods & if you have no classes on you don't have to be at school/on school grounds. for example on Thursday I go to school late as I don't have a period one class then I have my cafe class, recess, then I have a double english class and then I get to go home as I don't have anything on for the rest of the day as I don't have any classes that are usually run that time of the day if that makes sense.

First-time TJ leaves Cyrus speechless:

Cyrus's POV:

Not So Scary Basketball Guy: Morning Underdog, I'll be at the park in 10.

Reply: Alrighty, I'm only a minute away I'll see you there :)

Walking up to the swings I sit down on mine and plug my headphones in listening to the playlist TJ and I had made, a mix of songs we both liked and songs we wanted the other to hear. A song called Lemon Boy came on, one of the songs TJ had put on there for me to hear, I liked it. As the song ends I hear someone come up behind me, turning my head I notice TJ was behind me trying to scare me.

"aw damn, I really thought I was going to be able to scare you this time" I chuckle at him while he pouts at me, reminding him that he needs to be lighter on his feet next time then. He sits down on the swing next to me and starts swinging. I stop swinging and just watch him, he always looks happier when he's on the swings. We'd been meeting here for just over two years now, since we starting meeting here back when I was in year 7, him 8. I always noticed that he was happier, that was probably about the time that I also noticed that I had a little crush on him. It's been two years now, it's not a little middle school crush anymore, I now really really liked him, but I'd never tell him as I also really valued our friendship and would rather have that than tell him and possibly lose him as a friend altogether, he was basically my best friend. I hear TJ calling my name snapping me back into reality. I look over at him and smile, he informs me that we need to start walking to school now, before asking me if I was ok. Informing him that I was, that I'd just zoned out. We start walking towards school, our arms brushing lightly. I wanted to hold his hand while we walked but was afraid to make the first move, we'd held hands walking to school before, but that just happens when either one of us is anxious. TJ must've thought I was anxious as I feel him reach over and interlock his fingers with mine. Looking up at him I smile lightly before looking ahead of me. What I don't notice is TJ look down at our interlocked hands and smile.

Once we get to school we let go of each other's hands, I didn't want to but we were at school it was better if we did. We don't put space between us, mainly because we always walk closely anyway, no one would question it at this point, and I kind of didn't want to put any more space between us. Walking up to Buffy, Andi and Jonah in the hallway we greet them before hearing the warning bell for two minutes before the next lesson starts. Turning to TJ I tell him I'll see him at lunch, he hugs me, which was kind of a surprise as we don't usually hug at school. I hug him back before letting go, as he lets go he kisses me on the cheek then walks off, disappearing around the corner towards the year 10 building.

Frozen in shock I hear Buffy and Andi question me about what just happened. I shrug my shoulders as I'm currently speechless, unsure of why TJ just kissed my cheek and now I'm overthinking things. I hear Jonah ask what just happened and why I am looking like I just saw a ghost. Andi tells him not to worry before she hooks her arm in mine and leads me towards the class the four of us share that has just started that we are currently late for.

Second-time TJ leaves Cyrus speechless:

Cyrus's POV

It's lunchtime which means that Buffy, Andi, Jonah and I are walking towards the spot we sit at, the tree behind the year 9 & 10 buildings, it had an old wooden circular table that we usually sit at. Sometimes TJ's friends join him when he comes to sit with us, much to all of our shock when we found out that it was their idea to make friends with us all of a sudden, but this only really happens on Mondays as we all have a joined PE class before lunch so they usually just follow us outside to the table those days. Today it's just TJ though, well as far as I know. Sitting down I pull out my pre-packed lunch and start eating my sliced up apple. A minute later TJ comes and sits down next to me placing a chocolate chocolate chip muffin between us. I look up at him with a confused face, our school doesn't sell these.

"James didn't have a class so I got him to head to the bakery around the corner and get one for me" I smile at him thanking him, he shifts over closer to me before we start sharing the muffin, another habit we've started, this one shocked my friends as I use to never let anyone touch my chocolate chocolate chip muffins, but I do now, well kind of, I only let TJ. We get to the last bit of the muffin and I offer it to TJ, he tells me that I could have it, denying I tell him that he paid for it so he should eat the last bit. I watch TJ shake his head and grab it, thinking I won I poke my tongue out at him childishly. He then pounces on me and forces me to eat the rest of it. Once I swallow it I start giggling at his stupidity. Telling him I'll get him back I continue to eat my apple slices, occasionally feeding one to TJ. Whilst distracted I don't notice how Buffy and Andi are looking at us strangely before whispering to each other that 'they totally like each other'.

We hear the end of lunch bell and start packing up our food. I get up and start heading towards my building when I hear TJ call out to me, turning around I see him catch up to me.

"my last class has been cancelled for the day so I'm going to be over at the courts near the swings with James, Michael, and Connor. I'll meet you on the swings once your class is over, you only have one lesson this afternoon right?" I let him know that yes, I only have one and that once it's done I will be able to meet him at the swings. He hugs me again. Woah two in one day, at school! Is something wrong with him, I'll have to ask later. Letting go he smiles at me again with a soft smile and then winks. HE WINKS. Then walks off. My heart feels like it's going a hundred miles a second. I see Buffy come over and ask if I'm ok, I nod my head informing her that TJ is going to have me dead by the end of the day if he keeps doing whatever he keeps doing. She looks at me with an 'I knew it' look on her face. Asking if I liked him, I nod my head at her, she tells me that she thinks that TJ likes me too, I shake my head still kind of speechless. Mumbling that I highly doubted it before heading to my last class.

That one time that Cyrus leaves TJ speechless:

TJ's POV:

(Cyrus class has ended 15 minutes early so he's headed to the swings early planning on letting TJ finish playing basketball with his friends)

While playing with the boys I end up landing on my foot weird so I got told to take a 5 minute break to have it stop hurting, so I'm currently sitting on the small bench next to the court as it slowly stops hurting, I'm not paying much attention to anything other than looking up occasionally at my friends while they muck around. I notice someone sit down next to me, looking over I see that it's Cyrus, shifting closer I say hey. I see from the corner of my vision that my friends have stopped mucking around and are trying to subtly watch us while nudging each other, they knew that I liked Cyrus, when they found out they'd said to me "dude you are starting to hang out with him as much as you hang out with us and always get distracted when he walks into the room, so we kinda had a feeling, it's all good though none of us have an issue with it", anyway I was hoping that they'd not make it obvious that they know something that he doesn't (well I hope he doesn't). I then notice that they keep playing but I can tell they are still watching us.

"Hey, why are you sitting out?" I hear the concern in his voice, I tell him that I landed weirdly on my foot so I decided to sit down for 5 minutes. I also then quickly add in before he worries that I've done nothing bad to it and that it barely hurts anymore that I just felt a twinge and not to worry. He tells me that he trusts me but that if it ends up something bad that he will kick my butt if I end up ignoring it. I lean my head on his shoulder and reassure him that I will be fine. I feel him run his fingers through my hair, I felt really comfortable right now even though we were in front of my friends. I knew that they wouldn't find this out of the ordinary as this was a normal thing for us to do, they'd witnessed it plenty of times when hanging out with me when I'm with Cyrus's friends.

I hear Connor call out to me informing me that my 5 minutes are up and to rejoin the game, I groan softly, I was enjoying Cyrus playing with my hair. I hear Cyrus chuckle lightly before he stands up and offers me his hands, helping me up. I smile at him and thank him, telling him I'll see him in a sec. He then lets go of my hands and walks off. Cyrus notices that my friends were watching us before he yells while walking away, "win for me, baby". Clearly trying to embarrass me in front of my friends, knowing that my friends wouldn't take it seriously and would actually laugh at that. They actually knew that Cyrus was gay, he'd informed them after a while of them joining me on Mondays. I walk over to my friends with my head down hiding the fact that I was blushing really hard as I hear them all chuckling quietly, "oooh TJ did you finally ask him out?" Michael asks me, kind of in a mocking tone but it's meant as a joke. I shake my head mumbling no, before grabbing the ball and running, still trying to hide the fact that I'm still blushing and trying to get them to change the topic. My heart is racing so much, what is this boy doing to me?


	2. Extra: How TJ Came Out To His Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ is having a sleepover with all his friends and ends up coming out to his friends  
> This is placed before chapter 1, it's kind of a flash back I guess, and it shows where the line 'dude you are stating to hang out with him as much as you hang out with us and always get distracted when he walks into a room' comes from   
> this is why TJ's friends tease him on the basketball courts

(I've recently read a one-shot that is similar to this that was Tyrus, I didn't copy. I've had this sitting in drafts since the day after the chapter before this & only just now when deciding to continue writing this did I realise that the plot basis is kinda the same)

I'm writing this after Reed and Lester are introduced but this is placed before they were, so I'm going to put my oc friends in here and Reed and Lester too although that two don't go to school with TJ.

TJ's POV: 

TJ and his friends (James, Michael, Connor and their two friends from another school Reed and Lester) were all at TJ's for the night, it was an end of school term thing they do, choose a house and just hang out until they all eventually pass out. They are all down in the basement area which has been left to TJ as no one else uses it so he gets to have it basically as his own, he'd styled it how he wanted, band posters, game posters, basketball posters everywhere, a white wall with a projector facing it. His parents had half paid for it and TJ the other half for his birthday. There's a large L shaped couch facing the projector which TJ managed to score for $75 from Connor's grandparents. It was the perfect area for him and his friends, all they had to do was drag down two mattresses and they could all sleep in there.

TJ's POV

Everyone is currently sitting on the couch playing a game of Cards Against Humanity that I had stolen from my older sisters room. I'm playing too but also texting Cyrus at the same time, he's informing me on how he is pretty sure his attic is haunted.

Underdog: no I'm serious, I keep hearing a dragging up there, and then thumps. What if it's trying to get out to kill me?!??!?!? 

I laugh softly at this, for a smart boy he really can be silly sometimes.

Reply: Cyrus, did you think that maybe its a rat or something? I doubt something is coming to kill you 

"Dude, dude, TJ, TJ" I hear Reed calling out to me, looking up I notice that everyone is looking at me, I look over to Reed and ask him what he was saying. 

"I said that you are the card czar now, Michael won last round" nodding my head and what he says I pick up a card and read out what is said, "Lets talk about what (blank) did to (blank)" I hear a few giggles from the rest of my friends. While waiting I check my phone for a message from Cyrus.

Underdog: Could be but I'm not checking by myself!! and my dad and step mum don't get home until Saturday night.... 

Smiling at this, I realise that this could be an opportunity for me to hang out with Cyrus, I could tell him I'll come over tomorrow and check for him and if there is nothing, offer to stay with him until his parents get home. 

Reply: I'll come over tomorrow and look if you want me to?

"Dude, dude seriously, what has you so distracted, you are all smiley and shit at your phone, who are you texting?" I hear Lester ask me, looking up I again see that everyone is watching me. I mumble that it was just Cyrus texting me, hoping they wouldn't hear me and possibly move on. "Cyrus? As in your friend in ninth?" Michael asks me, I nod my head, deciding that maybe this time I'd finally be able to tell them about me liking boys. I'd been scared to for a while, known it since just before I met Cyrus but it was completely confirmed when I started liking him. 

"uh yeah, that Cyrus, theonethatilike" I quickly mumble the last part after deciding to tell them but not exactly planning on how to. 

"huh, what did you say at the end of that? you kinda mumbled dude" taking a deep breath in and decide I'm just going to tell them, the worst that can happen is that I lose a friend or two, but then were they really that good of friends if they can't accept me,

"Can I tell you guys something?" I see them all nod their heads and tell me that I can tell them anything. "so I uh have kind of known this for a while, but I uh I like guys, and more specifically I am pretty sure I like Cyrus" I see Michael and James smile before they both tell me that they are more than ok with it and they are glad that I am comfortable enough to tell them, Connor next to me whacks me on the shoulder and tells me that he kind of had a feeling, only because of the fact that I would always get uncomfortable when someone would mention girls to me and that I'd said guy instead of girl one day when asked about something to do with my 'type'. I look at Reed and Lester and see that they are smiling, they both tell me that they are happy for me and support me. Honestly, I'm a little shocked, I thought at least one person wouldn't be ok with me being gay. 

"You like Cyrus huh?" I hear James say, I blush before looking at him, I go to tell him to shut up but he continues, "yeah now that I think of it that makes a lot of sense, you can honestly tell, , 'cause dude you are starting to hang out with him as much as you hang out with us and always get distracted when he walks into the room, I don't know how none of us realised" I shake my head and apologise for always getting distracted. 

The rest of the night went as normal as usual, aside from the occasional question that I didn't mind answering honestly, and when girls got brought up they also made sure to ask me about guys and mention Cyrus quite a lot. At the end of the night all the guys had decided that they were going to try and get to know Cyrus more 'so that TJ can have an excuse to be around Cyrus more, and if we hang out with him more he will get to see a different side to TJ then he is use to and then like him back". It was nice to know that my friends supported me and were willing to do things just so that I would have a chance with Cyrus.

**Author's Note:**

> there is a bonus chapter to this, it will either be a second chapter on this or its own individual thing as you can read it with out having to read this


End file.
